Kuroko no Basuke LAST GAME
LAST GAME is a movie of the Kuroko no Basuke series. It was inspired by the short sequel manga EXTRA GAME from which the plot was be based on. However, the movie is an original story as stated by the original creator Fujimaki. Synopsis Kagami Taiga transfers to a middle school in Japan, joining their basketball club. While playing in a practice match, he scores the basket but accidentally knocks down another player in the process. Kagami extends his hand to apologise but the other player tells him that he noticed how bored Kagami looked while playing basketball. Time passes by and Kagami's fellow students note how he is always alone in school because the basketball club doesn't like him. Kagami looks out the window and wishes for more excitement while playing basketball. Back in the present, Kagami is seen walking to Seirin but is surprised when Kuroko appears behind him with Nigou in hand. Kuroko tells him that it's his turn to take care of Nigou but then is interrupted when Kagami receives a phone call. Alex is calling Kagami from the USA while accompanied by a coach. She tells the American coach how great of a player Kagami is and that he loves basketball more than anyone. The coach in return asks her if he can expect a "good answer" from Kagami. After the phone call, Kuroko and Kagami arrive at Seirin late, just before the match between Team Strky and Team Jabberwock begins. Seirin comment on the event before the match begins, noting how they are lucky to have Kagetora for guidance and how Hyūga and Riko were able to get tickets to the match. The rest of the Generation of Miracles teams prepare to watch as well, commenting on their ex-teammates appearance and skills. Hyūga remembers a phone call he had with Kiyoshi who told him of the bad reputation the Jabberwock has, making Hyūga worry. The match of Team Jabberwock vs Team Strky begins with Jabberwock catching the ball during tip-off. Gold dribbles the ball, hiding it behind his back before passing it to Allen who scores the basket. The match continues but the atmosphere of the court changes with Jabberwock's play turning into a provocative one. The Generation of Miracles notice that this style of play is not not only provocative but is showing just how openly the Jabberwock is looking down on their opponents. It is so degrading that even if they wanted to, the audience couldn't enjoy the match at all. The match comes to its end with a dunk from Silver, Jabberwock winning with a score of 86 - 6. Kasamatsu approached Gold to congratulate him and his team on their victory, however, Gold doesn't return the handshake and instead labels the Japanese players as incompetent, calling them monkeys. Gold spits on Kasamatsu's hand, laughing at how pathetically team Strky has performed. Kagetora steps in, challenging Jabberwock to another match in order for the Japanese players to prove them wrong, arranging a revenge match between Team Jabberwock and the Generation of Miracles. The Generation of Miracles all arrive at a gym, greeting each other before Kise asks if "those two" are coming. Akashi tells them all that they are the ones that beat them so there is no way that they wouldn't come. Kagami and Kuroko finally arrive, greeted by the rest of the Generation of Miracles. However, as soon as they appear, Momoi immediately glop tackles Kuroko with Riko and the three bench players; Takao, Hyūga and Wakamatsu appearing as well. Hyūga is troubled by the thought if he should really be here but Akashi notices this, assuring him that he is welcome. The newly founded Team Vorpal Swords begins to practice in order to work on their teamwork and cooperation. The day before the match, Kagetora informs Riko and Momoi that he's going to Roppongi in order to watch over Jabberwock. Kuroko overhears this conversation and disappears in the middle of practice. Kise challenges Kagami to a one-on-one match before Aomine interrupts them, asking if they had seen Kuroko anywhere. The two give him a blank look, realising that Kuroko was gone. At the club, Jabberwock notice Kagetora come in, asking him why he had come. Kagetora notices Kuroko there as well, confronting Jabberwock about their basketball style. Meanwhile, as Kuroko is confronting Jabberwock in the club, the Generation of Miracles and Kagami are seen running to the club, afraid of what trouble Kuroko could get himself into. Gold gets annoyed by Kuroko's words and kicks him in the stomach before the rest of the Vorpal Swords arrive. The two teams are close to getting into a fight but Akashi stops them, telling his team that they should sort this out with basketball, which is something that Kuroko would want. Vorpal Swords leave but are mocked by Jabberwock for running away. Akashi leaves the Jabberwock with a warning that tomorrow they better be ready to lose. The day of the match has come and Seirin comment on how it is taking place in a stadium, something Izuki says is because Jabberwock not only insulted Team Strky but the entire country as well. The players of each team are introduced before the actual match begins. Team Vorpal Swords starts off with a good start, Murasakibara catching the tip-off before passing the ball to Akashi. In return, Akashi passes the ball further to Aomine who scores the first points of the match with a dunk. Team Jabberwock is surprised, beginning to take the Vorpal Swords seriously now. The match carries on with different combinations and team play from Vorpal Swords. Kise uses his Perfect Copy while Aomine enters the Zone to attempt to stop Silver who has been scoring baskets with his immense strength. Gold uses his incredibly fast dribbling and his Demon Eye to pass the ball and score, something which Akashi is faced with. As the match progresses, Akashi knows that in order to win, he would have to discard his other self who keeps reminding him of this fact. For the last minutes of the match, Kuroko is substituted in, replacing Murasakibara to turn the match around in their favour. Akashi's dual personalities merge during the last minutes of the match, managing to keep Vorpal Swords head to head with Jabberwock. In the last deciding seconds, Kuroko manages to steal the ball from Gold before passing it further to Kagami and Aomine who end the match with a dunk. After the match, Kagetora organises a party for the team, encouraging them to drink but in the end they settle down for a juice since they're underage. Everyone is enjoying the party until Kise asks the rest what news Kagami has to tell them all. In a different room, Kuroko and Kagami are looking out the window before informing the rest of their team that Kagami will be leaving for America, something Kuroko already knew since he heard Kagami's phone call with Alex. Kagami tells the rest of Seirin that he will be transferring to a high school in USA, working on becoming an NBA player in the future. Everyone expresses their support for Kagami as well as the Generation of Miracles who have overheard the conversation as well, seeing Kagami as their best rival but also a good friend. Akashi suggests that since Kagami will be leaving that they should have a farewell match with the Generation of Miracles playing against Seirin. The Generation of Miracles play in their Vorpal Swords uniform while Seirin play in their school one. Seirin comes to the airport to see Kagami off, expressing their support but also sadness. Kagami politely thanks them and shakes Kuroko's hand formally. After they part, Kagami realises that he didn't part with Kuroko properly, running back to yell at him. Kagami thanks Kuroko for everything he's done for him, crying as he does. Kuroko tears up as well, raising his hand in a fist bump while encouraging Kagami on. The two hold up their fists in the air with smiles and tears. Elsewhere, the Generation of Miracles are sitting on a bench, watching as a plane flies off. Aomine declares his goal of joining the NBA as well and playing against Kagami one day again. Midorima agrees, planning to pursue the same path while knowing that the rest will do the same since they all love basketball very much. Akashi smiles and agrees, saying that if they all continue playing basketball they will meet Kagami once again. Kuroko is seen running back to Seirin with a smile were everyone was waiting for him outside. Manga and Anime Differences *Some scenes of EXTRA GAME were omitted from the LAST GAME. They are: **Seirin's practice at the beginning with new first years. **Akashi informing everyone of his other self surfacing during the match. **Riko mentioning the issue of Team Vorpal Swords teamwork. **Kise and Kagami's reaction after Kuroko's disappearance. **The ending scene with Nijimura. *Mayuzumi appears to spectate the match and comments on it. *At the end Kagami leaves for America while in the EXTRA GAME he remains in Seirin. *In EXTRA GAME,the fight between Vorpal Sword and Jabberwock take place in street court Preview and trailers Trivia *On the first day of the screening there was a live viewing of the voice actors screening where they commented on the movie. Navigation Category:Kuroko no Basuke